medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels of Heaven
If you are looking for the Dimensional Technique with a similar name, please go to [[Angel of Heaven|'Angel of Heaven']]'.'' '''The '''Angels of Heaven are the five sisters portrayed in the play at the end of My Dr. DontLittle. Members Aurum - Aurum is the youngest sister of the five. She is known as the Gold Angel. '''Medieval Cop Medium: Amber Heart Azure - Azure is the second youngest, and was smart and modest. She is known as the Blue Angel. Medieval Cop Medium: Apple - Apple is the middle child, she was described as quirky and strong. She is known as the Red Angel. Medieval Cop Medium: Ao - Ao is the second oldest and was known to be calm. She is known as the Green Angel. Medieval Cop Medium: Arc - Arc is the oldest out of the five, and described to be the kindest. She became corrupt due to having to feel the pain of every creature, and ended up trapped inside a crystal, with her four sisters guarding it to make sure Arc would never descend upon the world. She was the White Angel. Medieval Cop Incarnation: '''Arc AngelHeart. (Corrupted form is Arcana) The Legend There are 2 versions of the Angels of Heaven story. The first was portrayed in the play. the second is another ending told to Amber by her deceased mother. The Play Once upon a time, eons ago, There lived five sisters... ''The youngest and the most haughty among them was the golden angel, Aurum.'' '''Aurum: "I shall never admit defeat, even if it means my downfall..." The second youngest was the smartest and modest among the sisters, the Blue Angel, Azure. Azure: "Give me knowledge and I shall use that to guide the world towards the light." The quirky and the strongest of angels, the Red Angel, Apple. Apple: "Those who look with a crooked eye at my family, be prepared to fall to my blade." The second sister was the calmest and flew the highest among the sisters was the Green Angel, Ao. Ao: "No matter how much the wind roars, it matters little to the mountain." And lastly, the oldest and the kindest among the Angel sisters was, The White Angel, Arc. Arc: "All is forgiven if you believe you can change." The sisters lived happily in the place which Arc Angel created, the heavens. Aurum: "Apple, Sister Arc is crying again..." Arc: "I am not crying, there is just dust in my eyes" Apple: "Aww... Arc is a crybaby, always will be..." Arc: "Geh, Apple you meanie..." The sisters played away without realizing that their eldest sister was crying because of a grave reason, she can feel it, the pain of everyone and everything in existence, at the same time... The pain grew each day and Arc simply smiled hiding away the pain. One day, while Arc was alone... An unexpected visitor came... Death: "Sorry for the intrusion m'lady..." Arc: "Ah Grim, how are you my old friend..." Death: "Same old, reaping souls, being hated by pretty much the world, how are you?"] Arc:"I am holding just fine, thanks for asking." Death: "M'lady, its time..." Arc: "I assumed so, you came to meet me after so many eons and it turned out to be just business."] Death: "Don't blame me, I don't even have a chance to change my clothes, I have been wearing this set for at least a century now..." Arc: "Hmm mm... that explains your grumpiness and your mood all the time." Death: "... I told you not to try and handleall the darkness by yourself, now look at you..." Arc: "I didn't had a choice, if it was allowed to go rampant, there would have been nothing left." Death: "You have done enough, let's go before it starts to affect you." Arc: "I am sorry old friend, I have to refuse." Death: "Why must you make my life more miserable than it already is. I can't guarantee what will happen to you if you are left like this." Arc: "I will be fine, trust me..." Death: "... Fine, I will leave, but know this... We will meet again... We will probably not look the same, but I will ask you to come with me again, I hope you agree when that happens." Arc: "Thank you old friend, this crybaby angel will be waiting for the grumpy death till then." Death: "Farewell, my very first friend..." Death left, knowing that what comes next won't be easy for the family. Arc: "Kyyyaaarrggghhh...!!!" Aurum: "Sister, please control yourself, I am sorry if this is my fault, just please stop hurting yourself." Azure: "What should we do? Sister Arc, for the first time, I do not know what to do..." Apple: "Why do I feel despair, why do I feel so helpless..." Ao: "I-I can't stay calm, m-my hands are trembling..." Arc: "I- I am sorry, I am not strong as I thought I was... But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my sisters...I love you all, but my job isn't done, so please whatever you do, do not call for me... Because the person that will respond... Will not be me...." Arc's irises turn red and she is then encased inside a crystal. Angels: "Oh Angel of Heaven, who dyed herself with sin, to protect the world, forgive us, as we still sin, and you become harder to see in the darkness everyday. Your sisters guard your shell to this day, hoping to see your face again. They won't allow anyone to break your seal and disturb you in your goal to protect this world. Oh Angel of Heaven, we hope to see you again one day. ''-The End-'' The Child Story Amber Heart: "Oh Angel of Heaven, who did not heed the warning of the Reaper now sits on the very throne she hoped to destroy. Maddened by the darkness of the Universe, you now sleep in your shell waiting for the time to bloom. Your sisters, now your sworn enemies guard the shell in hope to not let you destroy the world you once held so dear... Oh, Arc, the Angel of Heaven we made you into what you are, the Queen of Darkness and the Goddess of Despair... The day you escape will be the start of the end, as you descend on the earth with the name--- [[God Arcana|'God Arcana']]..." Trivia * Arc's is called "crybaby" by her sisters and herself. The same moniker is used for Amber Heart. * The Death is called "grumpy" by Arc. That is also Dregg Morris' nickname. Related * Conqueror of Death * Death * Aurum * Swargiya Pari Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Organization